Camile Wray
Camile Wray is a female Human who is a human resources officer with the International Oversight Advisory, and was the primary IOA representative of Icarus Base. She is a member of the team sent and later trapped aboard the Ancient vessel Destiny and returned to the base 11 hours later. Biography Background information Her age and date of birth are yet to be disclosed. Her father was named Yaozu Wray. She could speak Mandarin, and is a skilled sketch artist (having accurately drawn the picture of the tropical beach from her home). Twelve years before Destiny, she became involved with Sharon Walker and began a relationship with her. She is an experienced member of the International Oversight Advisory, and became the representative on Icarus Base sometime after discovery of the planet. She requested promotion four times, but was always passed over by her superior, Dr. Carl Strom; he never gave her a proper reason why. Shortly before evacuation of Icarus Base, she was approached by Lieutenant Tamara Johansen, who wished to leave the Starfleet Marine Corps after her scholarship came through. However, instead of immediately supporting her decision to leave, she had suspicions it was actually about a relationship she had and that she was hiding something to protect someone, though TJ says she wasn't. Relationships Sharon Walker Camile and Sharon Walker have been in a long term romantic and domestic relationship since 2360. They have an obvious deep love and respect for each other. Sharon reinforced her commitment to Camile during the latter's first visit to Earth after being on Destiny for 11 hours when she promised to wait for her. Despite occasional visits via the Long-range communication device, their physical separation created some strains in their relationship. When Sharon admitted that she was having trouble adjusting to seeing Wray in another person's body, as well as her increased awareness of how far away her partner was from Icarus Base, Wray arranged for Sharon to meet with someone else who could understand her position. Later Wray tells her to move on, saying that their constant separation isn't fair to her. Everett Young Colonel Everett Young and Wray find it hard to understand each other on the best days and they usually conflict with one another when problems arise. Wray constantly tries to assert her authority as the top civilian officer on Young, which only causes friction between the two. Neither trust each other, especially after she and Dr. Nicholas Rush attempt the coup d'etat. They have reached a reluctant neutrality when dealing with one another and begrudgingly work together when the situation calls for it. Over time their relationship has improved to the point where Wray expressed concern for Young's well-being when he hadn't been able to sleep for days. Eli Wallace Despite the obvious contrast between Eli Wallace's more 'slacker' attitude and her professional one, Wray has shown a certain fondness for Eli over time. When the planet Eden was found, Eli and Camile seemed to develop a friendship over the course of the month they were in the solar system. Eli shared a fruit he secretly kept with her and the two sat on the Observation deck couch together and discussed their thoughts on the recent discovery. When Eli's mother's illness took a turn for the worst due to her concern over her son, Wray convinced the International Oversight Advisory to waive policy and allow Mrs. Wallace to use the Long-range communication device so that she could see her son, arguing that Eli had earned the right to such a favor after unlocking the ninth chevron. In turn, Eli suggested that his mother and Wray's partner Sharon Walker meet in order to support each other. When she discovered that Eli was involved with Ginn, a member of the Lucian Alliance who had become part of Destiny's crew after their recent invasion, she simply smiled after learning of the relationship, despite the potential problems of such a connection (Although the fact that she had originally introduced the two may have lessened her concerns about it). When Ginn was murdered, Wray approached Eli about his feelings over it, having grown worried about him and his lack of response to his girlfriend's death. Typhuss James Kira Typhuss and Wray find it hard to understand each other on the best days and they usually conflict with one another when problems arise. Wray constantly tries to assert her authority on Typhuss, which only causes friction between the two. They have reached a reluctant neutrality when dealing with one another and begrudgingly work together when the situation calls for it. Over time their relationship has improved to the point where Wray expressed concern for Typhuss's well-being when he hadn't been able to sleep for days. Their friendship became strained in 2387 after Typhuss shutdown the IOA a year before and Wray takes it out on others. Category:Humans Category:Destiny Expedition members Category:International Oversight Advisory personnel